Churro's and Lilies
by StraightShark
Summary: Me expressing my Brittana feelings after the 100th and 101st episodes. Basically, if I could write all the Brittana parts in those two episodes, this is how it would go. There is just more explanation, dialogue and romance but it stays pretty canon. And there is a surprise guest! Brittana is endgame, as always. BRITTANA IS ALWAYS ON!


A/N:Hey I'm back with another of my one-shots!

Here's your only warning:** Major spoiler alerts for the 100th and 101st episodes.**  
First comes first: I'm so happy that Brittana is back on- so so so happy! And I love that they are on because Brittana is always on. I did love the episodes mostly but this is a fic about what my highest hopes of the episode would have been. This was written and edited fast so I apologize for any mistakes, all of which are mine.

And here are a few of my many many thought on the 100th and 101st episodes.

-Jesus Toxic was hot *fans self*

-Dianna Agron is almost too beautiful to be real

-Valerie gave me so many feels (the good kind)

-Brittany was so smooth when she stole her kiss

-I loved the Tina Dream Sequence/ C.H.U.M.S scene

-Loser Like Me was so bittersweet

-They didn't address Dani at all what the hell? Are they just never going to address it like they did with Joe and Sugar's departure and so many other things?

-They didn't mention Finn but there were so many little moments, Rachel looking sad during Just Give Me A reason, Will looking up during Don't Stop Believing

-I hadn't noticed till now that Puck and Quinn never dated but I'm glad they are now, it really did bring everything full circle :')

-The whole video for Will was so nostalgic

'I donated the egg.' Santana talking about gay stuff and Brittany gesturing to the two of them 'Your dad does this magic trick where he pulls a duck out of a hat.'

'Sand Dollar.'

-And oh my god they must be tired of singing Don't Stop Believing

-Also, Santana getting Britt her diploma. Brittana vacation, Santana asking her to come to New York with her and how cute Brittany looked when she said yes + they kissed.

-It feels like the series is ending with this episode. We'll see if I happy or sad that it's not next week.

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Churro's and Lilies**

* * *

"...Well, what do you say you and I reunite a little threesome...called the unholy trinity?" Santana said, smiling down at Brittany, who returned her grin.

"That sounds awesome! I'm going to text her now so we can practice."

"Okay Britt," she grinned, happy to take Brittany's mind off her worries for at least a little while.

They met in the auditorium after glee club, the three of them hugging and smiling, glad to be reunited after so long.

"I can't believe glee club is actually being cancelled," Brittany said. They were all sitting at the edge of the stage, with the Latina in the middle for once.

"I know...so much has happened because of it," Quinn said.

"Come on guys, you don't actually think it's going to be cancelled right?" Santana said and the other two girls looked at her questioningly," What? Do you know how many times Glee almost got cancelled or ended? Because it's more times than I can count. Whether it be because we lost or we didn't have enough members or Sue was being a total bitch...glee club always came back. We always made it through. And even if the doors do close in a few days, I have no doubt they'll be open again soon enough."

They all smiled and reminisced, pretending for a couple seconds that they were still back in their glory days. Sometimes they could hardly believe they had graduated.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do for our number?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"Britney for sure!" Brittany exclaimed, the girls chuckled because _of course_ that's what she would choose.

"How about Toxic? That's the only one we performed together," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah! Plus it's super sexy, which we are a lot of," the tallest girl said.  
"God, from 'Say A Little Prayer' to 'Toxic' we have grown up haven't we?" Santana laughed.

"I'm so excited! Want me to choreograph? I miss it."

"You mean we're not just gonna wing it like we always do?" Santana said snidely.

"It _is_ kind of sad that us winging dances gave a better product than most people practicing for hours did..." Quinn trailed.

"No guys, we can't wing it!" Brittany said jumping up, startling her friends. Suddenly she got her famous pout on her face," This may very well be the last time the three of us perform together."

They were all silent for a second, letting her words sink in.

"I don't believe that." Santana looked out into the empty house, remembering the times she had performed on that very stage they were sitting on with a full crowd standing to applaud her.

"I agree, even if the glee club ends, we'll still always be friends. I mean, we may not call each other every day or see each other frequently...and sure we've all pretty much slept with each other but...I mean, we're the unholy trinity."

"Yeah, start together, end together. Right Britt?" Santana said, but the blonde just looked blankly at Quinn," Brittany?"

"What do you mean 'all pretty much slept together?" she asked, starting to put two and two together,"...as far as I know only Santana and I have slept together, right?" she asked. Numbers were apparently her thing now and there were only so many possible combinations of 3.

Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at Santana," You didn't tell her?" she whispered, though they could both hear her.  
Santana could of sworn her heart stopped for a second.

"I..." she trailed, words escaping her.

"What didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked, looking between the two of them, hoping to god what she was thinking wasn't true.

"Please don't tell me...you two...?"she barely asked, not able to say it out loud. Because..._what_?

There was a slight hesitation before Santana and Quinn both said simultaneously,

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Oh my god...you two _slept_ together?"

"Brittany, we were both drunk."

"And single," Quinn added.

"WHEN?" Brittany demanded. Her heart was getting blown by emotions, of betrayal and confusion and jealousy.

"Mr. Schue and Mrs. P's wedding- the first one." Brittany recalled the memories from that day, she had still been with Sam and she remembered her best friends keeping each other company all night. Now that she thought about it they did seem a little...closer, that night. A hand on hers jolted her back to reality and she jerked it away. It was Santana's hand.

"Brittany...I...don't know what to say, I mean, we weren't together. It was just a one time thing."

"Two time thing, technically," Quinn corrected. She had an uncanny need to always correct people and be right, a fact which they both knew. Brittany's already prominent frown deepened at her words.

_Twice_?

"Not helping Fabray."

"Right sorry...what are you thinking B?"

"I'm thinking...we better get started on the number, we don't have a lot of time." With that, she turned from them and made her way towards the middle of the stage. Santana and Quinn looked at each other worriedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this Britt?"

"You're not mad?"  
"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? You two were single. Santana and I weren't dating at the time. It was consensual. Why would I be mad? I'm not mad," she repeated to finish her rant. She was obviously pissed, and her fake smile wasn't fooling anyone. But the girls decided to drop it- because they knew better than anyone that the only thing worse than a pissed off Santana or Quinn was a pissed of Brittany.

"Okay...then let's get started then."

"Awesome, okay, Santana, you stand her and Quinn, here..."

* * *

"B-britt...can we...take...a break?" Santana wheezed as she bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah I need water...we've been at it...for hours," Quinn panted, in a similar state.

"And we're...not as in shape as we once were."

"What? You mean all the sex with each other hasn't built up your stamina?" Brittany snapped, who as usual, was barely breaking a sweat. Her words only clarified their inkling that the blonde was working them so hard as a punishment.

"I knew you were mad!" Santana groaned, her whole body was on fire in the worse way. Quinn was so tired she couldn't even contribute to the conversation," Look if you want your turn with Quinn to truly complete the unholy trinity I would not mind," she joked hoping to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Look who's being unhelpful now," Quinn said through gritted teeth. Brittany ignored them both.

"Alright for the next bit, Quinn you go over there and Santana, come here." Reluctantly, Santana went to her and was surprised when the blonde pulled at her waist then manipulated her body into a starting dance position. Santana almost forgot how good it felt to be this close to Brittany, hands clasped, waists touching..._almost_.

She let Brittany guide her as they did a sort of tango and the look in Brittany's eyes were unmistakable, it was that look she used to get right before she'd get up in the middle of class, make up some completely random excuse to get her and Santana out of said class before she dragged her to the janitors closet and had her way with her...but there was no way Brittany wanted her like that now...right?

"What am I supposed to do while you two are dancing?" Quinn interrupted their reverie.

"Stand there and look pretty," Brittany commanded without missing a step or breaking eye-contact with her ex. Was it getting hotter in there or was it just Santana?

"BRITTANY," Quinn yelled, bringing the girls out of their stupor. This time she stopped," This is obviously upsetting you. We're friends, we should talk about this."

"I don't want to," she said defiantly, Brittany almost never stood up to Quinn, mostly because she was never presented a reason to, but still.

"Britt, c'mon, I hate when you're upset," Santana told her gently.

"I..."Brittany started,"I know I don't have a right to be angry but I can't help it...I mean, you two are super hot and you would be super hot together but...it's _you two_. How could you even? I just...and then on top of that you didn't tell me! I mean, I guess it's none of my business but..I don't know, it still hurts."

"I know, and I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Santana said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And we promise it won't happen again," Quinn reassured her, mimicking Santana's position on the blondes other side, hoping they could put this behind them.  
After what felt like ages Brittany looked up at Quinn,  
"...so does this mean I don't get my turn with you?" Grins slowly creeped onto Quinn and Santana's face and Quinn replied with a,  
"Well B, I'm in a committed relationship right now but we'll see..."

"Ugh lame, but...I do have an idea for the assignment..." They looked at her curiously," Let's wear our Cheerios uniforms!" They both groaned, showing their detest for the idea.

"Brittany..."  
"Really? Our cheerleading outfits? I promised myself I'd never be forced into one of those again."

"You guys owe me."

"But-"

"Britt-"

"You. OWE. Me." She said sternly and Quinn and Santana exchanged another glance before relenting.

"Fine."

* * *

"God, these cafeteria churro's are still a gift sent down from God himself," Santana said before she took a bite out of it.

"I know, coach used to be so mad whenever she caught us with cinnamon crumbs all over our uniforms."

"Screw her, the only reason she was mad was because we could eat a billion of these things and still look and cheer better than anyone else on that team."

"True...you know, I sort of miss her and Cheerios. And glee club. Really all of high school. And being back here, with you and doing Toxic and Valerie made me miss it even more. Going to Boston has been...really lonely."

"This is so not cool...okay, they can't just chain you to a calculator and keep you as their math monkey."

"Wait do those actually exist?"

"You need to be having a life," Santana said, ignoring her cute one-liner that she missed," You need to be out in the world, going to restaurants and concerts...and dating." Santana's eyes flicked over to Brittany to gauge her reaction. Saying that last part was harder than she'd admit. Neither of them said anything.

Awkward.

Brittany looked down for a second, and in a moment of weakness (or maybe it was courage) she did what she had been wanting to do for a year, she leaned over, cupped Santana's cheek and pressed their lips together.

Santana's mind shut down for a second, not believe that Brittany was _kissing_ her. All she could feel was her lips and her thumb slightly brushing against her cheek and her fingers gripping her neck and her own rapidly beating hard. After almost a year of not being intimate with her blonde best friend it felt _so_ good to just kiss her back, and all she wanted to do was never stop. But she had to.

Because in this moment Brittany was her best friend.

Not her girlfriend.

_Her _girlfriend was in a different state.

Brittany readjusted her position to kiss her deeper and before she could be sucked in again Santana pushed her away (the action took everything she had). Brittany backed off but everything about her longed to go back. Her eyes glanced down at Santana's lips, her hand stayed up, aching to reach out and touch her again and her tongue ran across her lips, savoring the feeling.

"Okay, umm..." Santana started, trying to get her bearings," It's a bad idea." Brittany finally sank back into her side of their couch and looked down sadly. Santana hated that she felt bad for causing that look. She shouldn't...but she did. And she hated how her heart fluttered when blue eyes finally met hers again.

"It feels really good to be around you. You make me feel like a girl again. Like, my body wakes up." Brittany couldn't remember the last time she felt this good, even if Santana had basically rejected her.

"Please don't do this okay? I have worked my ass off to get over you." Brittany suddenly stood up before looking down at Santana.

"I really want to be with you, Santana. I've seen the world and I'm sure now more then ever that, I belong with you," Santana tried to tell her heart to shut up and stop being so happy with what the blonde was saying but she just couldn't be,"And I'm sure your girlfriend is great but...you can't recreate what you and I have." She said _have_, not had, but _have_. '_Wait, why is she leaning in again? Shit, shit shit shit_,' Santana thought as Brittany put her hands on either side of her legs. She didn't know if she could control herself if Brittany kissed her again.  
"It's your choice," she whispered before kissing the tanned girl on her cheek, both relieving and disappointing Santana. Her eyes glanced down to the lips that were just on her, longing to just turn her head slightly and give in..._b__ut._..

"If you want me I'm here," she said before turning and walking away. Santana's eyes dropped to her ass, God why did she have to wear those pants, she probably did it on person. Santana was totally an ass girl, not that she didn't like Brittany's boobs- well any girls boobs but, yeah, definitely an ass girl.

When Brittany finally disappeared she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding before muttering,  
"_Shit_."

* * *

Santana was nervous, why was she nervous? She was doing the right thing. Brittany had taught her to be honest in a relationship, and that's what she was doing. She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang.

Her heart sank when Dani finally answered. Guess there was no going back now.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Dani chirped, happy to get a surprise call from her girlfriend.

"Umm...hi."

"Is something wrong? You're doing that thing with your voice."

"What thing with my voice?"

"That thing, where it gets super high when you're nervous." Santana cleared her throat before trying to talk normally.

"Right...look...I, I called because...something happened." There was a pause on the other end.

"Okay..." Dani trailed, immediately assuming the worse.

"So...you know how everyone came back, right? Well, Brittany is here too and we were talking and she just sort of...kissed me."

"WHAT!? Santana-"

"But I pushed her away okay! I pushed her away!" she told her desperately.

"You guys _kissed_?"

"Yeah but-"

"You pushed her away, yeah Santana I HEARD. What else happened huh?"

"Nothing! She said she wanted to be with me and she left! We didn't do anything else!"

"And what did you say?"

"What?"

"What did you say when she said she wanted to be with you?"

"I..."

"Nothing right? No 'I don't want to be with you' or 'I have a girlfriend whom I don't want to leave.' No, you said _nothing_."

"I was shocked okay!"

"Then what would you say if she asked you again huh? If she demanded an answer?" Santana ironically avoided the question,

"Look I'm calling you because I care about you and I didn't want to lie to you okay?"

"Yeah I got that, and now I know that Brittany kissed you and you didn't do anything about it!"

"Didn't do- I pushed her away and told her to stop!"

"Yeah, after she made contact right? Like you couldn't have stopped her _before_ her kissed you!"

"I told you I stopped her. All you seemed concerned about is the _Brittany_ of it all!"

"Yeah because she's your _ex-girlfriend_."

"So what, you wouldn't have cared if Rachel had kissed me? Or Puck? Or what?"

"You weren't _in love_ with Rachel _or_ Puck!"

"Look Dani I don't know what to say. I told you because I wanted to be honest. I wanted to let you know what happened and I wanted to tell you that it didn't mean anything."

"Seriously? You honestly expect me to believe that it didn't mean anything to you? That it didn't phase you?"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Don't pretend like a part of you isn't still hurt by her. I can see it, every time I try to bring her up. And I asked Kurt about what she meant to you, which evidently is a lot."

"You asked _Kurt_ about her behind my back? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"_Because Santana_, every time I tried to bring her up you'd shut me down and change the subject!"

"Look fine, you know what? Yes, she probably will always mean something to me and yes, part of me will always love her but she is my _best friend_."

"Whatever Santana, if you want to continue to lie to yourself and me about your feelings for her then so be it but I don't have to listen to it," the line went dead and Santana's grip on the phone tightened.

"Dani? DANI! UGH!" she groaned, pressing the 'end call' button as violently as she could. Great, now she had an angry girlfriend to take care of and an ex-girlfriend who wanted her back. Every women's dream, right?

Sometimes she wonders why she was a lesbian.

* * *

The next day everyone shuffled into the choir room for glee club. Brittany immediately found Santana and sat next to her. The brunette smiled, still happy she got to see her twice in as many days.

"I still haven't made up my mind yet, about what you said yesterday," she said before Brittany asked.

"I know, and I understand. You always took the time to make big decisions and I'm respecting that. Like I always have and always will."  
Santana looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a best friend like Brittany.

"Alright guys, we'll continue our final weeks lesson," Will said solemnly," Who wants to-"

"So the choir room is right here like I promised- although it won't be the choir room for long," Jacob Ben Israel interrupted, coming a few feet in.

Suddenly a girl with bright blue hair followed him in,  
"Thanks Jew Fro, I've got it from here."

"DANI?" Santana, Rachel, and Kurt said together. Lo and behold it was, in fact, Santana's girlfriend. There was no way she was just going to sit idle by and let some pretty blonde sweep _her _girlfriend off her feet.

"Hi, sorry to intrude. I'm Dani, Santana's girlfriend." The room fell silent. Brittany felt her heart clench. Having Dani physically present just brought her out of her fantasy that she was the only one for Santana. The blonde leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear,

"You lied to me, you said I had nothing to worry about," she practically growled.

"I-I didn't expect her to show up here! She voted against Santana to throw her our of our band!" he whispered urgently.

"That's fine," Will said,"nice to meet you Dani, the more the merrier. You can just have a seat anywhere. The girl smiled before sitting down next to her girlfriend and immediately grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hey babe," Dani winked.

"H-Hi," Santana stuttered, barely comprehending she was there. Brittany felt like she wanted to punch something, more specifically, Dani.

"I want to sing a song Mr. Schue," Brittany spoke up.

"Alright, Brittany, the floor is all yours." Brittany walked up in front of everyone and looked back at Santana, whose eyes were focused on hers, Dani however seemed to have gotten even closer.

"This song is for Santana. Because I don't care if you have a girlfriend, or that she even traveled all the way here for you, I love you and I want you back." 'Oooo's and 'damn's radiated throughout the room.

"And you just expect me to sit back and listen to this? Because I won't," Dani said," The whole reason I came here was to make sure that you couldn't fill Santana's head with any _delusions _about how you're better for her than I am."

"I _am _better for her than you are. The only delusional one is you."

"Woah girls- how about you dial it back a-

"DIVA OFF!" Kitty yelled.

"What the hell is a diva off?" Dani asked.

"A diva off is a musical face-off that we basically use to see who is better than the other for various reasons," Rachel explained.

"Fine, sounds like a plan- I've got to prove I'm better than you somehow. What song were you gonna sing?"

"Broken-Hearted, Karmin."

"Fine," Dani replied quickly,"Give me a guitar."

"You'll need all the points you can get. I'm fact, I'll even let you start."

"Fine!"

"Hit it!"

_Dani:_

_This is more than the typical kinda thing_  
_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_  
_Didn't wanna take it slow_  
_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_  
_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_  
_Waiting for my phone to blow_

Brittany had to admit, the girl was a good singer but she was just standing there with a guitar- she knew she could dance way better and she had her secret weapon: rapping. something she was surprisingly good at.

_Brittany:_  
_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_Both:_  
_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

The two of them danced around each other, Brittany obviously out dancing her and Dani killing her with runs.

_Brittany:_  
_What's the time, such a crime_  
_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_  
_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_  
_Poppin' bottles by the phone_  
_Oh yeah_

_Dani:_  
_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_  
_That's enough, call me up_  
_Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_  
_I don't even think you know, no no_

_Both:_  
_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

They both went up to Santana during their respective parts, who was look increasingly nervous. She actually felt like she was going to have a heart-attack.

_Brittany:_  
_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
_Everything you say is like go with the view_  
_Business on the front, party in the back_  
_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_Dani:_  
_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_  
_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

_Both:_  
_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

_Dani:_  
_When you gonna call_  
_Don't leave me broken hearted_  
_Brittany:_  
_I've been waiting up_  
_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_  
_Both:_  
_I can't seem to let you go_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

"I definitely won that!" Dani said as soon as the song ended.

"Oh please. You may be a better singer but you were sharp at least 3/34 of a note the whole song- which by the way was exhausting to harmonize to- AND I can dance circles around you."

"Yeah and I can shred on guitar, something that actually takes mental skill."

"Mental skill? I'm surprised your brain isn't permanently damaged from the amount of dye that's probably seeped into it."

"OOOOHHH!" the room erupted. People usually underestimated Brittany's skill at dishing out hostile comeback's but the truth is she never had to because Santana always did it for her, and she learned for the best.

"Guys STOP it!" Santana yelled but the girls weren't having it.

"You honestly think you're good enough for her? You're in a completely different state where as I- I'm almost never longer then a ten minute subway ride away."

"Distance doesn't matter as much when you love someone as much as we love each other. And I know that you thought it was hard, San- I did too. But now that I know what it feels like to truly be without you, I never want to be without you again," she said sincerely before turning back to Dani with a glare," I'm willing to give up everything I have to be with her because she is the only thing I want."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter because she isn't yours. She's mine. And she is the best thing that's ever been mine." Dani knew exactly what she was doing when she said those words and Brittany snapped at them. She lunged at her, ready to bring her down but Mr. Schue got to her first and then Puck and Sam. Brittany was strong, stronger than any of the other girls and they knew if she got to Dani she would do some real damage.

"You're just mad because you know, no matter how hard you try, a part of her- the _best_ part of her- will always belong to me. And no one, especially you, will ever be able to change that." It was Dani's turn to lunge but Jake and Mike were already there.

"Will you two fucking STOP!" Santana yelled again. This time she got through and they stopped struggling to look at her," Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? Having to choose between you two? And you guys are fighting like I'm not even here and my emotions don't matter because yes, I _do _have emotions and right now I'm confused as hell and you two aren't helping anything.

"Babe..." Dani started but Santana cut her off with a curt,

"I don't want to hear it, from either of you." With that she stormed our and Brittany and Dani tried to go after her but someone held them back,  
"Sit down," Quinn commanded, her head bitch in charge stare still as intimidating as ever. Brittany gave her a look before relenting and sat down, still fuming. Dani scoffed but followed her lead and Quinn went to find Santana.

She didn't find her in the bathroom, or in the auditorium, but at her old locker. The girl was sitting with her knees tucked into her chest between her and Brittany's old lockers. Quinn sighed before sitting down next to her.

"So I guess nothing's changed since high school- people still fight over you."  
Santana just stared straight ahead.

"I can tell they both love you very much."

"What are you getting at Fabray?"

"I'm saying either way, I think you'll have it good. But..."

"But?"

"Look, I haven't been around Dani but Brittany...I spent most of my life with you two, observing how you two are around each other. You may have only dated for a year but you've loved each other your whole lives. You make her more aware and she brings out your nice side, among other things. You make each other better and bring out the best in the other. Dani might be great but...I honestly don't think you'll ever be over Brittany."

"Yeah...me either but...Dani is awesome, she accepts me and she's new and she's there but..."

"But?" she mimicked. Santana stayed silent, not quite ready to say the words out loud.

(Though she had already pretty much made up her mind).

"You don't have to say it, I know what you're thinking," Quinn had always been a mind reader," Besides, you two were always my favorite couple. Still are."

"Yeah, me too. I'm still confused as hell though."

"You want some time alone?"

"...yeah."

"Alright," she said getting up and heading back to the choir room.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime S, anytime."

* * *

After Kurt and Mercedes' rendition of 'I Am Changing' Santana knew it was a matter of time until Rachel found her- and of course it had to be a bathroom and now the little songstress was getting all sentimental on her.

"You know what? Go ahead, because if I don't express my venom at least once a day I get constipated."

"I want to give you ten shows after the first three months. And you can pick- they can be ten in a row or one at a time. It's a peace offering. That way, your mom can come or your abuela...I just, I don't want to do this anymore. It's exhausting and it's depressing."

It was a good deal, it was a _great_ deal. But...

"No. I want them all. The only reason why you're doing this to me is because I'm going to go all show girls on you and win. No more scraps Rachel. I'll be happy, and kiss and be friends, once you give me the part."

But Santana was stupid, and aching to pick a fight.

"God..._what_ is it about it with you anymore Santana I just _don't_ get it."

"...yeah," she replied before walking out.

The truth is, she didn't get it either.

* * *

"Hey! Santana!" Dani called, before running up to her. Santana was just wandering the halls, trying to make sense of everything in her head. Dani stopped a few feet short, not sure if she should hug or kiss her- she didn't do either," Um, have you seen Brittany since the choir room debacle?"

"No..." she trailed, suspicious.

"Good, I found you first. Anyway, I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was out of line I just, I got jealous okay? I've seen a few pictures of her but she's prettier in person and I know how much she means to you. I just...I got scared. I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Really?" Santana nodded and then looked off, distracted again.

"Hey what's up, you look upset."

"I just had another fight with Rachel."

"Oh. Why?"

"Same reason. She offered me ten shows and I turned it down."

"What? Why? That's a really generous deal!"

"I know I just...honestly, I don't know why I even keep up with this. It's exhausting and I kinda miss her I just...don't want to lose to her."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, Santana. It's your decision to make but to be honest I think you're being really unfair to Rachel."

"You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I do too. And on any other day, I probably would've accepted but, after Brittany told me she wanted me back and you coming here I was just angry and confused and I just took it out on her."

"Well...are you still angry and confused?"

"A little but...I did figure one thing out." Dani looked at her questioningly. Santana took a deep breath before saying, "I'm breaking up with you."

Dani was stunned silent.

"You're sweet, and smart, and funny, and kind- any girl would be lucky to have you, including me. But..."

"Brittany is all that and more," she finished bitterly. Santana couldn't help but smile.

"She's my soulmate." Dani looked down at her feet to avoid letting Santana see her eyes start to water.

"I came all the way out here for a break-up..." she said incredulously.

"You came all the way out here for the truth, and I'm giving it to you."

"You know we could've been great."

"We _were_ great. Amazing even. But with Brittany, it's perfect."

* * *

Santana walked to the choir room after her break up (which now that she thought about it...she didn't feel that bad about), when Brittany had sent her a text to meet her there. When she walked in though, and the room was filled with beautiful flowers and Brittany, looking gorgeous as ever, in the middle of them she was beyond surprised.

"Oh my god," she couldn't help but smile," Are these all lilies?"

"They're the lesbian of flowers." Oh how Santana missed her quirkiness,"I also got you this."She handed her an envelope and Santana opened it, curious.

"Two tickets to Lesbos island? Britt ...these are both one way."

"Yeah, I figured once we arrived to the girl on girl paradise that is Lesbos that we'd never want to leave." Santana didn't have the heart to tell her that Lesbos Island was NOT a lesbian colony. She took a deep breath and took Brittany's hand and dragged her so they could sit on the couch.

"Okay listen...Brittany, I love you but...running away with me and living on a lesbian island is not what you want to do. You just don't want to go back to MIT, and you shouldn't! Just because your amazing mathematical mind can solve all the worlds problems doesn't mean that it has to. That's not your dream, and neither is being with me." Santana hoped by telling her this she'd deny it and tell her that she really did love her back. She just wanted to make sure she was what Brittany wanted.

"You're one to talk, since when is becoming a Broadway star been your goal in life?"

"A star is a star, it doesn't matter where in the sky I shine."

"I don't want to run away with you because I want to run away. I want to run away with you because you and I are the only truly awesome people I have ever met and I'm tired of doing stuff that only matters to people less awesome then us." Santana shook her head at Brittany's explanation.

"Okay but this isn't like your math stuff. I'm going to be _rich and famous_. This is a great first step for me and besides I'm not going to let that dwarf _Berry_ win." Brittany rolled her eyes, ready to give Santana the dose of reality no one else could.

"Listen, you have spent most of your life...in the closet because you cared about what people thought about you. Walking away from a dream that you don't actually care about is you winning because it's you saying 'this is not who I am and I don't care who knows it." Santana chuckled and looked down demurely.

"You know it's funny."

Santana gave her a tiny smile and started to lean into Brittany, the blonde immediately readjusted her position to accommodate her- the act was like second nature to both of them. As soon as she leaned into Brittany, Santana felt like she was home.

"I spend months tangled up in knots and in five minutes you straighten me out. You really are a genius."

"I'm just the world's foremost expert in the field of Santana Lopez," Brittany said in a cute accent. Santana couldn't say she was wrong. Dani had nothing helpful to say on the matter but Brittany, Brittany knew...she always had.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to drop the show. You're right, it's never what I wanted."

"Well I'm proud of you," tilting her head so she could give the top of Santana's head a peck and hoping she could get away with it. She did,"And what are you going to do about...us? Because I couldn't help but notice you're lying in my arms, not your girlfriends."

"Well...that's because, I don't have a girlfriend anymore." Brittany jumped, disrupting their relaxed position.

"Wait what?"

"Sit back again," Santana pouted, already missing how Brittany's arms felt around her, her long fingers stroking up and down her arm, especially after she had gone so long without her. Brittany did as she said and Santana nestled back into her.

"Sant-"

"I broke up with Dani. She's just...she's not you. She never will be...no one ever will be. I love you Britt and I always will."  
Brittany felt like her face was going to fall off with how much she was smiling.

"So...you're saying, if I officially ask you to be my girlfriend again?"  
"I'd say yes, proudly so." Brittany felt like she could cry tears of joy.

"Santana Lopez will you be my girlfr-"

"YES!" She was barely able to get it out before she connected their lips. The blonde eagerly returned it, Santana was hers again.

"I love you," the blonde mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," Santana replied, kissing down her neck. Suddenly everything got really heated and going so long without having each other in _that _way was catching up to them," Let's get out of here," Santana suggested after Brittany let out a particularly inappropriate moan.

"W-what about all the lilies?"

"Let the geeks enjoy them for awhile. We have more important matters to attend to."

"_Shi__t_...I'm not sure I can wait any longer." Santana reluctantly pulled away so they could cool down a little.

"I would take you on this couch if I didn't know someone is bound to walk in here at any moment and reminisce about all the amazing times they had here."

"Can you blame them? I mean, we've had some pretty amazing times in here."

"Yeah, we have," Santana said, thinking back before refocusing on her girl," But now we get to look forward to all the amazing times we'll have somewhere else...like Lesbos or New York."

Brittany grinned before kissing her sweetly.  
"I can't wait."

* * *

A/N2: So there it is! What did you guys think? Please tell me!

Song used was Brokenhearted by Karmin. I'm actually not a huge fan of the song but I thought it fit well with the scene.

Gosh that was fun, I missed writing! And now that my inspiration for Brittana is back I'm going to finish the epilogue for Just Another New York City Holiday Romance. Love you all!


End file.
